


Confronting the Problem

by DuVarg



Series: After Thoughts [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Disordered" Dinah L. /Black Canary thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confronting the Problem

Conner first said that he wanted to be alone

But he was not

Artemis said she wanted things to stay secret

But she was hiding the truth even from herself

Kaldur wanted to quit being the alpha

But he could not give it up jet

Wally said he was peachy

But when Artemis was mentioned

He was ok being in denial

Robin had wanted to be THE batman

But he did not want to have that thing inside of him

He gave up his dream for the cowl

Megan wanted to stop being herself

But she was so scarred when I said she had turned white

Then Conner came back

He was gilt ridden because he had been happy

He had been happy when his friends died around him

Happy because he felt what it meant to be superman

For each child I prescribed a simple method

Admitting it is always the first step

Oh and that means Wally and Artemis too

They just need to kiss already


End file.
